1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrical coil and more particularly to an improved electrical coil for magnet valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known electrical coil is already known (French Patent Disclosure FR 2 517 105), in which the coil wire is placed on the mount, inserted from the insulation displacement contact into the slot of lesser depth, and is contacted by removal of the insulating wire sheathing. A disadvantage in this known embodiment is the lack of a firm hold on the coil wire before the insulation displacement contact is created. This can lead to misconnections.